1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to embossed felting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Embossed feltings are often used as linings for shoes, particularly sport shoes that have leather uppers. The feltings serve to strengthen and improve the overall stability of the leather upper. Feltings used for this purpose must also be permeable to water vapor and air.
A known embossed felting is provided on its back side with a heat-activated adhesive. This felting is disadvantageous in that the heat-activated adhesive, which is applied under conditions of heat and pressure, has a tendency to penetrate so deeply into the felting that it is lost for adhesion purposes. Also, there is the risk of the adhesive penetrating so deeply, especially in thin spots in the felting, that the felting is rendered more transparent there than at thicker places. This causes the different colored background to which the felting is glued, e.g., a leather or synthetic leather upper, to show through the felting and produce an undesirable spotty or uneven appearance.